The present invention generally relates to attachment mechanisms to attach vehicle body panels to vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to attachment mechanisms which enable thermal expansion of vehicle body panels.
Various methods of attaching panels to vehicles have been developed throughout the years. The majority of which include securely fixing the panels to the vehicle via a fixed bracket. As a result, the panel is fixed rigidly to the vehicle at each bracket location. Any shifting or moving of the body panel, such as to compensate for thermal expansion, results in various levels of stress at these points. Thermal expansion may occur for various reasons. The proximity of an attached body panel to an engine or an exhaust system could expose the panel to extreme temperatures. Additionally, simple exposure to the heat of the sun may cause a panel to experience significant thermal expansion.
Thermal expansion causes panel damage at the points of attachment. These points tend to be at the lateral edges of a panel, where thermal expansion results in the edges bowing or otherwise deflecting. Additionally, at each of the fixed attachment points, torque dimples are present when thermal expansion occurs. As a result of the bowing and dimpling, the body panel fails to maintain its aesthetic qualities and in some cases becomes fatigued at the connection locations.
It is therefore desirable to have an attachment mechanism for vehicle body panels, which enables thermal expansion or other motion of the body panel while not negatively affecting the body panel. Further, it is desirable to compensate for thermal expansion or other body panel movement as well as to avoid bowing, deflection or dimpling.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a floating bracket which enables attachment of various vehicle panels to a vehicle. The floating bracket of the present invention enables shifting or thermal expansion of body panels relative to the vehicle. Shifting or other motion is able to occur while maintaining a secure attachment between the vehicle and the body panel.
A floating bracket in accordance with the present invention comprises a bracket body having upper and lower portions. The upper and lower portions are integrally formed atop of one another and define first and second parallel channels. The channels are disposed on first and second sides of the bracket body. Additionally, a third channel is defined and is disposed on a third side of the bracket body. The third channel runs substantially perpendicular to the first and second channels. First and second spring arms extended from the upper portion. The spring arms hold the bracket in an initial assembly position with respect to the body panel. Also, first and second stoppers protrude from the lower portion of the bracket body. The stoppers essentially block an open end of the first and second parallel channels and prohibit improper assembly. A hole runs through the bracket body. A bolt post is secured in the hole. The bolt post, in conjunction with a nut and washer, rigidly attach the floating bracket to a point on the vehicle.
Using the floating bracket, a body panel may be attached to the vehicle in the following manner. Initially, at least one floating bracket is slidably attached to a receiving bracket on the body panel. The body panel is then bolted to a fixed point on the vehicle by way of the bolt post of the floating bracket. In this manner, the floating bracket is rigidly attached to a fixed point on the vehicle and the body panel is slidably attached to the floating bracket. Accordingly, the body panel may be fixed to the vehicle while still providing growth room for thermal expansion or other motion.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.